


Owned

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, We Need More Healthy BDSM Fics, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home from work to find that Jean had already started playing with their pet.  Tumblr ererijean drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

The sun was still shining when Levi pulled into his driveway, not quite believing he’d really gotten home so early on a Friday evening. He’d known it would not be as late of a night as usual, but he hadn’t expected to get there for another half hour or so. Still, he was tired, fatigue settling into his bones as he pulled his tie looser around his throat.

All that exhaustion melted away into nothingness when he opened his front door, a predatory smile creeping over his face.

“You started without me.”

Eren was naked, kneeling on the floor at Jean’s feet, hands bound together with leather cuffs in front of him. Collared, and hard, and looking up at Jean with desperation in his eyes. Jean had his fingers in Eren’s mouth, one of his bare feet pressing the brunet’s erection roughly into blanket spread out underneath him. One finger of his free hand hooked through the metal of Eren’s collar, Jean glanced over to Levi and grinned.

“I didn’t start, really. Just got him ready. We were waiting for you before things got too interesting.” Jean was shirtless with his pants already unbuttoned, and he twisted his fingers around in Eren’s mouth, moisture leaking out around them. A whine came out of Eren’s throat, high and breathy. Jean slipped his fingers out from between Eren’s lips, releasing the ring on his collar and burying his hand in those russet strands before wrenching Eren’s head back. The brunet moaned, biting his lip, hands twitching in his lap. Itching to take his arousal in hand, and Levi knew that was why Jean had bound his wrists there instead of behind his back. To tempt him, in hopes he would touch himself.

So they could punish him, and so he could be punished. It was win-win.

“I wasn’t supposed to be home for almost forty minutes.” Jean’s smile shot wider, tongue dancing over his teeth.

“I know.” Of course he knew. Jean loved teasing Eren for as long as possible, making that cocky mouth of his do something besides talk shit. Levi loved it too, listening to him beg desperately, _please, sir, I c-can’t take any more…_ One thing they’d learned about him, is that Eren could _always_ take more. Tears in his eyes, sweat covering him from head to toe, shaking and leaking and wretched, but he could always take what they dished out. The only times he ever safeworded there had been problems with their rigging, ropes cutting into him wrong or various toys not cooperating. Improper circulation, or the angles at which his arms were bound. Technical difficulties, so to speak. But when Levi was raining down blows, or Jean pounded into him brutally….

It was always _‘Yes, sir.’_

_‘More, sir. Please.’_

Levi absently wondered just how long Jean had kept him like this, tied up and teased. His personal best was somewhere around an hour and a half, but Jean was a bit more patient when it came to watching Eren suffer. He looked at their pet now, neck arched backwards under the strain of Jean’s tugging. Cheeks flushed, lips parted, breath already coming in pants… Fuck, he was beautiful this way.

Jean, too. So focused, everything centered on Eren and Levi, the rest of the world fallen away. Eyes lit up with fire as he bent Eren to his will, hands careful even as they spanked and pulled and twisted. He broke Eren into pieces with agonizing gentleness, brushing hair out of the brunet’s eyes as he sank his teeth into that tanned skin. So cautious with the way he tied Eren’s hands, or the placement of his blows. Always taking his time, working their pet open slow and easy, even as he bitched. 

_Are you going to fuck me today, sir, or did you tie me up just to look at me?_

That mouth was fucking infuriating, and also delectable, and both Levi and Jean delighted in rendering it wordless and unusable. 

“Let’s get you on your hands and knees on the couch. You seem like you’re being a good little pet today.” 

Eren nodded vigorously as Jean tugged him to his feet by his wrists. The taller brunet must have done a number on him, because he was rarely this docile. Normally he’d be loud and difficult, even like this, but Jean had already worn away those defenses. Levi saw the telltale shine of lubricant on Eren’s ass and thighs as he positioned himself on the couch. Now that he looked, those green eyes were hazy, mouth red and swollen from Jean’s attention. Levi pressed his own mouth to it, tongue delving lazily between Eren’s lips. The brunet shoved his face hard into the kiss, mewling and hungry. Levi pulled back to see Jean kneeling behind Eren on the couch, massaging his cheeks with rough fingers.

“Do you deserve a spanking, pet?” Eren nodded, but did not answer with an affirmative, instead supplying the response that would be more likely to get him what he wanted. He might be collared, and cuffed, prostrate before them, but everyone knew who was really in charge.

“If it pleases you, sir.” Oh, it fucking pleased him.

“How many licks?” That answer came again, smooth and manipulative, and Levi couldn’t help but smile.

“As many as it pleases you to give, sir.” Levi glanced up to Jean, who was looking at Eren with an expression so fond it made his chest hurt.

“Jean?” He glanced up, blushing as he was caught all doe eyed and dazed. "If you would?“ The taller brunet nodded, giving Eren’s ass a squeeze before cocking back one arm.

“Thirty should be good. He’s already so fucking desperate. He hides it well.” Levi petted those messy brown strands, pulling Eren’s wet face up for a better look as he knelt in front of him.

“I know.” Jean laughed once, grinding his clothed erection into Eren’s ass before easing off.

“Okay. Count.” Levi shook his head, tugging his cock out of his clothes.

“He won’t be able to count.”

Eren let out a high pitched whimper as Levi’s cock was shoved into his mouth. He worked his tongue around it as best he could while Levi fucked his face, fingers clutching his hair tightly, hips snapping forward without mercy. Jean went well past thirty blows, and he pounded Eren brutally into Levi once he was finished. Their pet rocked between them, gagging and moaning and writhing.

He came the first time without being touched, long before Levi or Jean were anywhere close to climaxing, but that was nothing new. They would have him boneless soon, speechless and breathless. Void of everything but his lovers names, called out in broken pants as they rendered him liquid and unformed.

Just as they always did, and all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just basically feel the need to write a bunch of healthy BDSM for various ships to combat all the unhealthy misrepresentations of the community. Plus, the world needs more ererijean.


End file.
